The Hunt
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Roderich worries about his boyfriend's crazy addiction to shooting and hunting. Gilbert worries about other things. PruAus with some Gerita and maybe other pairings if you squint.


**Um...who knows. Anyway, this is a slash story, so please don't be offended by any material; also, I don't promote the hunting and killing of animals, so...against animal cruelty or anything here ^^ Some Gerita in this as well. Hope you enjoy!**

The Hunt-by PS

Gilbert enjoyed shooting things. And this worried Roderich…quite a bit.

The albino man went to the shooting arena with his brother at least twice a week and practiced at his own sprawling estate nearly everyday, accompanied with any one that he could persuade to go along with him.

Today was the first day of hunting season so Gilbert had invited everyone he knew to come and celebrate it with him, letting them bring their own guns and head out into the woods around his mansion, leaving the few that didn't want to participate in the house.

Roderich himself had stayed behind, not enjoying taking the lives of innocent animals, watching the life in their eyes drain as Gilbert so relished doing.

And that was how he ended up with Feliciano in the kitchen, cooking for when the large group returned. The Italian was pleasant enough company, chattering away while cooking merrily, showing wonder skill in both aspects.

"-Luddy doesn't really like hunting that much, he actually just goes to make sure nobody kills anybody, particularly Gilbert. You know, Ludwig was telling me the other day that he goes out and blows off steam and annoyance by shooting with him at that gun place-"

"What," Roderich interrupted, "what annoyance? Who annoys him? What did Ludwig say?"

Feliciano bit his lip, obviously regretting his loose tongue, "oh its nothing. Forget I said anything."

Roderich's brows were furrowed, "what did he say Feliciano? Tell me."

The smaller boy looked around, frightened, "well, Ludwig was telling me that Gilbert always seems stressed when they go shooting together. Gilbert always refuses to say anything about it when Luddy asks, and he's just worried about his brother. But…well, one time Ludwig did hear him talking to Francis about something…" He cut himself off, turning back to slicing some tomatoes.

Roderich shuffled closer to him conspiratorially, "what was he talking about," he whispered, almost afraid to ask, a sick feeling of dread entering him.

Feliciano visibly stiffened, "they were…talking about you."

Roderich opened his mouth to ask more when suddenly Arthur called out that the group was back; Roderich cleared his throat and wiped his hands off on a towel, "I'll be upstairs if you need me Feliciano. I don't think I'll be eating tonight."

Feliciano watched him go, his wide eyes worried…

The door to the upstairs bedroom opened, letting a trail of golden light into the dim bedroom, "what the hells wrong with you?" The terse voice of Gilbert rang out into the seemingly empty bedroom.

"Like you care," the disembodied voice of Roderich muttered from behind the silken screen that he had placed there years earlier.

Gilbert walked the rest of the way into the bedroom and shut the door behind him, "I come back from the hunt to see you and nobody can tell me where you are. Finally I scared my little brother's boyfriend into telling me."

Roderich feels a need to defend Feliciano, "you shouldn't be mean to him, he's just a boy."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and crept closer to the screen, "yeah right. You missed dinner you know, it was deer, Alfred got it. He's one hell of a shot might I add, maybe its from all of those games he plays."

Roderich frowned, "good for him."

Gilbert grimaced and stepped up firmly to the barrier, "why are you being so weird? You haven't been like this for a long time."

Roderich was suddenly up and pushing the screen back, revealing himself to those red eyes, "why do you talk about me to Francis? If you have a problem you should be able to talk to me about it, not some perverted Frenchman!"

Gilbert stared at him, "what are you talking about?"

Roderich let the fury engulf him, "Feliciano told me that Ludwig heard you talking about me, to that wine drinking pervert!"

Gilbert raised a brow, "sounds like you're mad at Francis then at me."

Roderich clenched his fists, fighting down the urge to punch his boyfriend, "I'm not. Just tell me though, what were you talking about with him? What about me?"

Gilbert backed away quietly, turning to go to his side of the bed, pulling open the drawer of his side table, "I wasn't just talking to Francis about you, I was talking to Antonio too."

Roderich felt unbelievably hurt, he sucked in a deep breath, "I see."

Gilbert shook his head, still not turning around, "no you don't. I was asking them about something, asking for their advice."

Roderich fought back tears, "why?" he choked out.

Gilbert finally turned around, taking in his gleaming eyes and heaving chest, "I was asking them how I should propose."

Roderich gasped, frozen, "what?"

Gilbert went on, "I've had the ring for a long time, I just didn't know how to ask properly. I've been so stressed about it that I just had to blow off some steam, the shooting area was the best place to go, I knew there was no chance of you going there, so it was perfect. Guess I just didn't count on my nosy bruder to be there and eavesdropping."

Roderich watched as the taller man walked closer then abruptly got down on one knee, staring into his eyes, "Roderich Edelstein, will you give me the honor of becoming my husband? So that everyday when I wake up I can see your beautiful face next to mine, and hear your melodious voice yelling at me for some stupid reason. Will you marry me, because you are the only creature that has ever eluded me in a hunt, the only thing I've never wanted to destroy."

Roderich stood with his mouth open, staring. Gilbert cleared his throat, "nice face Roddy. But an answer would be nice."

Without preamble the Austrian flung himself on the Prussian, making them fall to the floor, "yes you idiot," after Gilbert had huffed and caught him carefully, "yes. Oh Gilbert!"

The albino grinned, "so adamant about it. Let me see your hand."

Roderich let him take his hand, slipping on the ring that fit perfectly. He examined it: a solid gold band with etchings of a wolf chasing a stag, a blinking diamond in the middle. He glanced up at his now engaged, "I suppose you're the fierce predator and I'm the helpless deer?"

Gilbert chuckled, "you know me so well."

Roderich smiled at him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, pulling away before the albino could deepen it, "I think we should go and tell your 'idiot' brother and his 'pestering' boyfriend…and maybe everybody else."

Gilbert got up, pulling the brunette up along with him, tugging him to press against his chest, "now where's the fun in that darling?"

He deepened the kiss regardless of what the Austrian said…

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Please review, if you'd like, they make my day! Thanks again!**


End file.
